The present invention relates to transmitters of the type used to sense process variables in industrial processes. In particular, the present invention relates to pressure transmitters which are configured to measure a pressure of such a process.
Transmitters are used in process monitoring and control systems to measure various process variables of industrial processes. One type of transmitter measures pressure of a process fluid in the process. The pressure can be used directly, or used to determine other process variables such as flow rate. One technique used to measure flow is based upon a differential pressure created in the process fluid. There is a known relationship between the differential pressure and flow rate. However, the relationship is not dependent only upon the differential pressure. Additional process variables may be measured to more accurately determine flow rate including absolute or line pressure along with temperature. One technique used to measure line pressure is to have a separate line pressure sensor. Another technique is described in co-pending application Ser. No. 11/140,681, commonly assigned with the present application.
In addition to having an alternative means for measuring line pressure as discussed above, there are other situations in which it is desirable to measure line pressure. These include a secondary line pressure measurement for use in diagnostics of a primary sensor, for a direct line pressure measurement sensor, or for use in determining other process variables.